Administrators of devices such as cell phones and laptops often install security features to prevent the accidental sharing or loss of important data. Such measures may include mobile device management profiles that require various security settings, such as a passcode or password, to be enabled on the device before confidential or proprietary resources can be accessed. However, in some situations, the user's device may comply with the security requirements, but the resources may be further shared to devices that are outside of the administrator's control. When this happens, the security requirements may be compromised.